


A Pleasure in Pain

by smolboywrites



Series: My Snuff Stuff [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: And cute boys, And obviously some sexual elements, Blood Kink, Cause he jacks off at the sight of blood, M/M, Masturbation, Murder Kink, Non-con because the other dude didn't exactly consent to everything planned, Snuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 21:19:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16502885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolboywrites/pseuds/smolboywrites
Summary: A handsome gay man nicknamed DV takes a pretty boy home from the bar to kill him. Or have some fun. Wait, not much of a difference for him.





	A Pleasure in Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Uh. Yeah. So I had a dream the other night, made an oc based on the boy, and learned a lot more about what I'm attracted to then I ever wanted to. Never did anything like this nor did I ever think I would so any feedback is appreciated.

Sitting at the bar sipping a cocktail, DV's head was starting to pound. He'd been here for awhile, and although he doesn't go out often, he never has this much trouble finding a guy to bring home. It was really getting to him, and he was desperate for release. He'd just about considered taking an average looking guy home with him, but soon a rather handsome young man came and sat beside him. 

DV was irresistible to most gay guys and even some women, tall, lean but toned, gorgeous black hair with bangs parted to the side and almost covering one eye. He also had a strong jawline and just enough stubble to look rugged if you were into that. Not to mention the style he wore was a mix between a bikers outfit and a runnway model. Gorgeous, but also not girly.

Exactly, he knew, why the man had just sat down next to him and ordered two drinks. 

DV glanced over at the man next to him. He was so handsome, and DV's cheeks flushed a deep red when he thought about wringing his throat... But that would have to wait. The man slid the second drink his way and smirked at him, eliciting a wink from DV in return. He worked his charms on the other man, never failing to seduce a pretty boy into coming home with him, and Soo they were leaving the bar together and driving out to DVs house.

* * *

 

 

When they arrived at his house, DV carefully locked the door behind him. He couldn't give his prey a perfect way to escape afterall.

He led him into the bedroom, already having been dropping hints about his 'kink' of having his partner tied up, to which the man lustfully agreed. DV got out his favorite pairs of hand cuffs, the not padded kind so that when his partner tried to escape they would dig into him, possibly hurting him further.

"There you go babe.." he said seductively after hooking the last cuff on "Now the fun begins.." 

The man was still fully clothed, the act of cutting someone's clothes off with the knife he'd cut their throat with later turned him on exceptionally. 

"Now babe.." DV whispered, leaning down to lick the man's cheek, "I'll be right back ok? Don't go anywhere~" he giggled with a wink.

He headed down to the basement to pick out the toys for this evening. He didn't want to take too long and have his new pin cushion freak out without him being the cause. Quickly, he picked out his second favorite knife as his absolute favorite hadn't been sharpened yet, as well as a cleaver, just in case. He loaded them into a fancy little bag and headed upstairs. 

Before going in, he took off his jacket and unbottoned his shirt all the way, as well as undoing his pants to get his new boy toy excited. 

It worked rather well, as soon as DV walked in the other man's face flushed with pink, and he practically drooled out an "Oh man.. you're so hot.."

DV just just gave him a sultry smile as he pulled out the knife from the bag, the blissful look from the other man fading into a look of panic that just got DV hard as can be. 

"Oh babe.. that look of terror is so hot on you.." he said as he started walking over to the man, knife in hand

"H-hey man.. what are you doing!? Let me go now, I don't want to do this anymore" the man stammered out, heart beating faster

DV climbed into the bed and straddled him, the feeling of the thick, hard cock under him making him more excited. "Babe.. if you weren't excited, why are you hard?" He asked with a smirk, gyrating his hips and rubbing on the other man's dick

"Listen dude, j-just stop ok!! If you don't I'll call the police.." 

"Oh honey, when we're through, I'd like to see you try~" he retorted with a wink, as he lowered the knife down towards the man, who started blabbering and trying to escape his binds

DV cut down the man's shirt, revealing his muscular toned chest and abs, and bit his lip just thinking about running his knife right through. He stroked the mans chest with his hand, feeling his cock twitch beneath him in response.

"Wow you're really turned on by this aren't you~?" He said as he brought the knife close the mans skin, eliciting a panicked breath hitch from the other man

"Seriously dude stop, y-you're freaking me out. You're gonna accidentally hurt me with that!" 

"Heh~ Babe, I'm gonna do a lot more than hurt you. And it's not going to be an accident~" DV said as he brought the knife up to the mans cheek and sliced, letting out a small moan as the man screamed and warm dark blood started flowing from his new wound

"FUCK! What the fuck is wrong with you psycho!?!? This is fucked!!!" The man yelled as he struggled to pull his arms and legs free from the handcuffs "Let me go NOW!!" 

"That's not very nice babe, if you're gonna be like that then I might have to punish you quicker" DV said with a smirk as he ran the knife down the length of the man's torso, slicing through skin and muscle as blood began pouring from the man's skin

"Fuck babe.. you're so hot.." DV said with a moan as he pulled his cock out of his pants and started slowly jerking off, rocking his hips on the other man's crotch as he watched the blood flow and listened to the man's screaming and begging

With his free hand DV picked up his knife again and carved a heart shape the mans chest, running his finger along the slices and continuing to slowly jerk off, hoping to make this last as long as possible

The man was quietly whimpering and saying things like "fuck I'm so dead.." over and over again not knowing that it was turning on DV even more, and DV let out another moan as his balls twitched and he got closer to his climax

Right as he was about to cum he took his knife and slit the other man's throat, blood squirting onto DVs shirt and face, sending him over the edge and into a state of pure bliss as his cheeks flushed deep with red and he moaned loudly as he came, squirting ropes of cum onto the now dead man's bloody chest and face, and he licked the blood off his lips as he continued pumping his cock and and gyrating his hips on the hard cock beneath him, milking it of all the pleasure he could.

Still panting from his intense orgasm, he smiled down at the body beneath him "Thanks babe~ I haven't came that hard in awhile" he said as he kissed the man's forehead before climbing off and preparing to clean up his mess. He was a little disappointed because he found no pleasure in the dead, or even just hurting people, only in killing them. So his fun never lasted very long. Not to mention the clean up afterwards wasn't exactly the most invigorating experience, but it was all worth it for the pleasure in watching the light of a hot boy get snuffed beneath him as he came.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, no idea what I'm doing or how to tag or anything. And sorry for any inacuracies, I've never killed anyone nor do I plan on doing so lol. Any advice is greatly appreciated. Thanks.


End file.
